


Be mine, Harry

by AerwynaNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Caring Snape, Dom Severus Snape, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protective Snape, Sub Harry Potter, Voldemort is dead, Vulnerable Harry Potter, War is over, honestly this is just gonna be fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerwynaNoir/pseuds/AerwynaNoir
Summary: Harry was tired, exhausted, and he honestly just did not care anymore. In comes, Severus Snape, possibly the only one that could save him. How will this tale end?





	Be mine, Harry

Harry was exhausted, it was only day 4 of his eighth-year term in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry and it was a Friday. The war had just ended about only about 3 months ago, and not only did he not have any time to grief thrown back to the Dursleys, (The Order had thought it was a good idea, giving him time away from the _adoring _public. While he could use magic legally, he couldn’t or it would have set off every secrecy ward out there.) he had also been tortured nightly with both nightmares and visions. At this point, he had no idea how many hours of sleep he was running on, but honestly, it felt like none. 

Currently, it was just after midnight and he was definitely out after curfew. He really did not understand why the eighth years had a curfew. But honestly he could not give a shit, he was tired and he needed to move around to avoid falling asleep. He would do everything just avoid one night of nightmares, he honestly did not know if his psyche could take another night of mental anguish. _ He really did not know. _

A rustle behind him shook him out of his thoughts, he quickly hunkered down in the corner and pulled his invisibility cloak closer around him. He glanced out of the periphery and immediately noticed that the person that had chanced upon him was Severus Snape, the feared potions master of the dungeon. 

Harry had no idea what he felt towards the potions master. After fifth year’s Occlumency lessons, the potion master had become much kinder to him, in fact, had taken time to slowly teach him both Occlumency and Potions. 

* * *

_Flashback _

_ “Sir?” Harry stammered out terrified. _

_ It was the third Occlumency lesson when Professor Snape had finally chanced on his memories of the time he had spent in Dursleys. Memories of beatings and starvation had flown past him at what seemed like a slower rate. The invasion seemed almost gentler and almost shocked and sympathetic. _

_ The man had pulled out shocked and had stared at him guilelessly. _

_ “Sir?” _

_ “Have you told anyone about your family?” _

_ Flashback End_

* * *

He had been unable to reply his potion master and Snape had taken that as his answer. From that day on, the Professor had treated him much kinder in private and had in fact taken him aside and told him why he needed to be so mean to him in public. 

In fact, it was through the cooperation of Snape and himself that he had managed to end the war with minimal casualties. The man had even told him about the arranged death of Albus Dumbledore and through that allowed Snape to have back up through the Order of the Phoenix, and allowed Snape to notify them throughout that year and it through that had spared many many innocent lives. 

It has befuddled Harry to no end how quickly his feelings had changed towards the Dungeon Bat. Now, whenever he saw the sable-hair severe Wizard something in his tummy did flip-flops and he almost wanted to melt into a puddle. 

Severus knew he heard something down the corridor, and a niggling part of his brain instantly knew who it was that he was about to find. Internally he could not help but grin in smug satisfaction, he had been waiting for this opportunity ever since school had started. 

He had exchanged many letters with the young wizard over the years, (He knew Harry did not have a good time at the Dursleys and most likely was being abused, but the young wizard refused to confide in him, and there was nothing much he could do. However, he did his best, sending food and healing potions as often as he dared, but until he had the wizard in front of him to examine there was nothing much he could do.) and one thing became very clear to him. _ Harry was attracted to him. _ And didn’t that send him into a tailspin. He an old washed-up spy held the affection and attraction of one Harry James Potter, the focus of one boy-hero. The man that now more often than not graced the covers of many of the gossip rags that populated the wizarding world wanted him. _ James Potter _had to be rolling in his grave right about now. 

“Reveal yourself, Mr Potter. I know you are there, there is no point for you to try and evade me.”

Severus waited, knowing that _ his _ boy would be debating with himself right about now, trying to figure out what the right course of action would be. If the boy chose wrong, well he was blocking his main escape, and no one had outrun his wand yet. He wasn’t worried. 

Slowly, but surely, the invisibility cloak was removed, and inch by inch the messy black hair, the viridian green eyes peeked out behind round glasses and the emaciated and almost skeletal body followed. 

Instantly, the dead soulless green eyes met his almost defiantly, and that pair of kissable lips poked out in what Severus could only call the most adorable pout. 

“Follow me to my quarters, Harry. This is not something I want to be discussing here in this draughty corridor.”

Severus had purposely used the _ boy’s _ name knowing the effects his voice had on the teen. He was not disappointed when the boy shuddered. 

Obediently, the wizard-in-training got to his feet and followed meekly at his heels. Severus swallowed his distaste at the sight, (_ his _ Harry was a spitting firecracker full of life, not this meek caricature of a wizard) and just reminded himself to be glad that he for the moment still had Harry’s corporation. 

* * *

“YOU WHAT?!”

“Mr Potter, it is the middle of the night, you are 18, not 8. We do not shout like uncivilised barbarians. To repeat myself, and to put more simply, to make it easier for your challenged brain to understand. I know you want me. I want you as well. I want you to be my pet, my little boy, my lover, my sub. Is that comprehensible?”

Harry just stared mutely at the wizard in front of him, his brain working a mile a minute. Yes, it was undeniable, he wanted this wizard, but to suddenly to be confronted with this choice, he was floundering in his surprise. 

Severus got up and crouched down in front of reaching under his chin and lifted it up so that startled green met serious ebony. 

“Let me take that burden off your shoulders, my Harry. Let me take care of you. Be mine, Harry. Under me, you will never have to make any more decisions, you will never have to worry about anything anymore, other than obeying me, you will never have to be more than Harry, just Harry ever again.”

To Harry, it sounded like a dream come true. He just wanted to be cared for, loved, and appreciated. He was done being _ Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, _ he wanted to be just Harry. He wanted to belong to someone, and Severus had made what he had deemed an impossible dream, so easily in sight. 

Words could not make it past his mouth, and try as he might he could not get his head to move as well. Luckily, the man seemed to know what he was thinking. A very smug smile crossed the aristocratic face, before demanding lips crashed onto his. 

Severus could see the exact moment _ his _ boy gave in, the conflicted green eyes cleared and almost instantly dilated. _ His boy deserved a reward. _ After a little bit of contemplation, he descended on the boy pressing his lips unto the kissable ones of his pet. He kissed like he did everything in life, single-mindedly and wholeheartedly. 

He could feel when his Pet’s surprise changed into pleasure. And when that pleasure turned into lust, he took it one step further, gently he nipped the plump bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. The silent gasp that his boy gave off, was the opportunity he needed, and he slipped his tongue into the moist warm cavern that he had every intention of knowing intimately in the very near future. 

When the need for air became overwhelming for his Sub, (_ he really needed to teach the boy how to kiss and breath at the same time.) _he pulled away and looked at the minx that now belonged to him. The jade green eyes that he loved was fully dilated, only a thin ring of green could be seen. A lovely red blush covered his face and extended below the neckline of the ratty sweatshirt that his Pet was wearing. (He was going to buy a whole new outfit for his Pet, no boy of his was going to be wearing terrible hand-me-downs if he had anything to say about it.) 

“Up. You need a shower, tomorrow is a Saturday. We will be getting some things you will be needing.”

“No. No shower. Kiss.”

Harry wanted nothing but just more kisses, his … _ Mas _…Severus he lifted his head trying to chase the inviting lips that was hovering above his. To his eternal disappointment, instead of the thin lips that found his, it was a thin finger. 

“My needy little Pet. How tempting you are. However, I would be a poor master, if I gave in to your whims so easily won’t I.”

The sultry voice that was intoned silky into his ear sent shudders down his spine. He looked up at the imposing figure in front of him and tried his best to look pleasing and sexy, hoping to tempt the man into kissing him again. Unknown to him, Severus just thought he looked adorable. 

An undignified squeak left his mouth when two strong lithe arms scoped underneath him and lifted him straight up. 

“You will learn, my little boy, that we do not defy our masters.”

Severus carried the lightly struggling boy into the shower, and with a spell instantly stripped him, with another spell spelt his clothing to be impervious to water. He stripped off his cloak and stood the boy straight up under the pouring water. 

Instantly, Harry hunched over curling into a little ball trying to hide as much as he could. He was not comfortable in his body, ashamed of the scars and ashamed of how skinny he was. And he absolutely refused to let his new master see, terrified that he would be kicked out.

“We do not hide what rightfully belongs to me away from me, my pet. Stand up straight and be proud of that beautiful body. Regardless of what you think, Harry, I will always find you exquisite.”

The pale body unfurled a little and bright green eyes peeked up at him. Still, the body did not uncurl. 

“Three seconds, Pet. Stand up straight please.”

“One”

“Two”

“Three”

Harry remained stubbornly curled up, he would rather take the punishment over showing his scars. 

To his surprise instead censor and pain, what met his disobedience was instead what felt like silk ropes that wound around his wrist and forced him to stand upright. In fact, in order to lessen the strain on his wrist, he was quickly forced on his tiptoes. 

With that, Severus was able to see what he was working with, to his surprise, instead of the scar-ridden body he was expecting, his Pet’s skin was smooth and unblemished. The man although skinny could not be counted as skeletal, instead looked muscular and healthy. Instantly, alarm bells started ringing in his head, it was unnatural that the boy was unscarred especially given the childhood he had to contend with. Nobody on earth was unscarred, even the most cautious normally gained a mark or two by the time they had attained adulthood. 

“My Pet, are you wearing glamours?”

Harry did not answer, but the hunched-up shoulders and the shifty eyes unable to meet his own was all he needed for an answer. 

“Finite incantatem”

Instantly, the little boy that was stretched out lost what seemed to be almost half of his body mass, scars appeared almost everywhere on his body particularly on his back and his limbs. Some of his bones seemed deformed, his ribs looked collapsed, which gave Severus mild (or rather major) anxiety. What made things worse was that there were open wounds both on his back and his limbs. 

Quickly, he took a step back, and incanted most of the healing spells that he knew, all the while summoning the strongest healing potions that he had. 

“Drink, Pet. Now.”

“Wha-”

Severus did not let him finish immediately tilting the vial into the open mouth. Sputtering, Harry swallowed. Instantly, the results were obvious, the brat’s breathing got easier, wounds on his arms and legs sealed and turned pink looking weeks old rather then days. 

“Harry, you are going to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow. No ifs and buts understand? Otherwise, you will understand the meaning of a hot behind.”

“Promise?”

Harry whispered leering sultrily at him. 

_ That minx! _It seemed that Harry had lost most of his shyness and was instead trying his best to tempt him. 

“Ah my little pet, that will come sooner or later trust me.”

Severus quickly picked up the flannel that he had left aside and started washing his pet from head to toe, paying special attention to the part of his minx that is standing at attention. Quickly, before his pet could blow his load, (which judging by Harry’s constant moaning, he was cutting it pretty fine.) he snapped a cock ring around the purpling flesh.

“Uh uh, little one, we have no time for that right now. We are just gonna get you clean, yes?”

Instantly, he was greeted with a high pitched whine, and he could only smile at his adorable pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this story never really was going to go anywhere, it was more of a one-shot, bunny that had been running around in my head. However, due to your requests, I'm going to do my best to continue this. Thank you so much for the positive feedback and kudos!!


End file.
